


Supportive

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 8 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Community: femslash100, Drinking, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Piggybacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Lydia is very glad that she decided to be practical and forgo her wedge sandals in favor of flip-flops, because while she's certainly not clumsy or unsteady on her feet, she's certain that trying to give her drunk girlfriend a piggy-back in wedges would still have been disastrous.





	Supportive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/gifts).



> written for the prompt "Teen Wolf: Kira/Lydia – supporting." while the prompt was originally from drabbletag7, I'm including it in my drabbletag8 series, since that's what we're now on!
> 
> also written for the touch prompt 'piggy back rides.' can be read as a standalone but technically is a followup to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11284395) fic.

Lydia is very glad that she decided to be practical and forgo her wedge sandals in favor of flip-flops, because while she's certainly not clumsy or unsteady on her feet, she's certain that trying to give her drunk girlfriend a piggy-back in wedges would still have been disastrous. 

Kira's hands are clasped loosely together and dangling between Lydia's breasts. Her arms are slack around Lydia's neck, and her cheek is pressed against the back of Lydia's head, mussing up her hair with every step Lydia takes. 

"You're going to be _so_ hungover tomorrow morning," Lydia sighs resignedly, taking careful steps up the winding path leading away from the beach to the cottage they've all rented for the weekend. 

Kira giggles loudly. 

"You're so... supporting." She bursts into more laughter, arms tightening around Lydia's neck, and Lydia sighs again. 

Of all the things for Kira to pick up from hanging around drunken Stiles, it had to be his love for atrocious puns. 

"I'm going to repeat that to you when you wake up tomorrow," she says, taking a moment to bump Kira up her back before she starts ascending the short flight of stairs leading to the cottage's porch. "And sober you is going to be embarrassed." 

"Maybe," Kira mumbles, mouthing at the side of Lydia's head. "Do you still love me anyway?"

Lydia ducks her chin to her chest so that she can kiss Kira's clasped hands. 

"I love you very much. Even if you're a dork when you're drunk."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
